


Hidden Desires

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Breeding Kink, Brothels, Cockwarming, Come Swallowing, Coming in a pussy, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female receiving oral, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, Male receiving oral, Mando ends up in the wrong room to fuck, Mando has a moral debate, Mando is a kinky motherfucker, Mistaken rooms, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Reader is just as kinky, Sex, Sex workers, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blindfolded sex, paid sex, vaginal plugging, with himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Mando goes to a brothel to work a desire for his crew member out of his system. A mix up of rooms lands him staring at the Reader, blindfolded and waiting to be fucked. Does he give into his hidden desires or does he speak up?
Relationships: Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 376





	1. Hidden Desires

Frustration drove him to the brothel. Tired of fucking his own hand in the cramped shower stall of the ‘fresher. Imagining it was her, her cunt or that sassy little mouth of hers wrapped around his cock rather than his fist.

Thank the fucking Maker she had disappeared almost as soon as they’d landed. Mumbled something about needed to take care of some business and would use the commlink if she needed anything. Practically running down the ramp of the Razor Crest and disappearing into the crowd. He shouldn’t have felt guilty about walking through the doors, but he did.

The proprietor had greedily scooped up his credits and assured the Mandalorian that he would be most pleased with the girl that matched his desires. He wanted a girl that was similar enough to her that he could pretend, for a moment, that it was Y/N under him. And not some girl he’d bought a few hours with.

Hesitating at the door for a moment, he shuffled his feet before entering the assigned room. He tried to banish the feelings of betrayal. She wasn’t his and he wasn’t hers. He closed the door and locked it before turning around to appraise the girl they had sent for him.

He froze, a strangled gasp escaping his lips, but hidden by the modulator in his helmet. Y/N was on the bed, blindfolded and on her knees and elbows, completely naked and obviously waiting to be fucked.

Her head turned, covered eyes seemingly looking at him. He opened his mouth, gaping like a fish, to start spitting apologies but she spoke first.

“Don’t talk. Don’t get undressed. Put the leather gloves on that are on the table.” She ordered, her legs spreading apart slightly, giving him an even better view of the slick and swollen lips of her sex.

Glancing at the table he recognized the gloves. It was an older pair of the ones he was currently wearing. Ones that he had thought had been lost. His rapidly hardening cock jumped at the implication of that. She thought she was talking to the prostitute she had hired. She didn’t realize the brothel had fucked up and sent Mando into her room.

“You’re going to finger me, with the gloves on, do not touch my skin with your bare hands. Then you’re going to fuck me, as hard as you can. I want bruises.”

He swallowed hard at the thought of gripping her hips hard enough to bruise as he plowed into her. His cock pressed insistently against the seam of his pants, begging to be released.

She continued on. “If I call out a name, it won’t be yours. Don’t take offense. I’m paying for my fantasy. But again, I don’t want to hear your voice.”

The internal debate was fierce. He ached to just give in and do exactly what she wanted. She had paid for a fantasy, of fucking him. Why shouldn’t he give her the real thing?

But it could also break their entire relationship. Fracture it in a way that was unable to be mended if she ever found out it was him. He couldn’t bear the look of betrayal he imagined on her face. The thought of her walking off the Razor Crest, her belongings in a pack and never coming back making him cringe.

He’d just come here to blow off some steam, not rush headlong into a fucking moral battle with himself. Mando already had enough of that every time he came with her name on his lips.

His gloves. He looked at the worn and battered leather that laid on the table. The stains that where on the fingertips. He bit his lip to suppress a moan. He’d searched for those gloves for days, turning the ship upside down. And she had them.

Had she used them before? Slipped her own hands into the soft interior to rub her clit or fill her wet hole with them. His blood ran hot at the image of her sprawled naked in her bunk, gloved hand between lush thighs while she bit down on the other to stifle her sounds. Sweet girl, didn’t she know he wanted to hear them all?

“Y/N.”

Her spine stiffened as she recognized the low modulated voice. She whipped around, showing him that her hands were bound and giving him a wonderful view of her breasts. Fuck. A damp spot formed on his trousers where the tip of his cock was weeping for attention.

Her hands flew to her face, ripping off the blindfold. Hot embarrassment painted with horror covered her face. He’d rather paint her face with him.

“Sh-shit! I, fuck! Maker this isn’t what it-“

“ _Stop_.” The authority in his voice made her pause, her eyes rounded in trepidation as he took a step closer to her.

His visor slowly turned to the table, where the gloves rested before coming back to her, then tilting down to where the identical pair were clenched in fists at his side.

She whimpered and he decided he wanted it hear that sound a thousand more times tonight. And every night after this.

“I paid for someone who looked like you.” He admitted, voice strong and rough.

She jolted at that information, her eyes searching his visor, trying to detect a lie. He moved his hand, drawing her eyes to the obvious tent between his legs.

“Obviously, you….you wanted something similar.” The air shifted. Anticipation hung between them. “Put the blindfold back on.” He commanded.

He moved towards her as she put the black cloth over her eyes again. Practically vibrating with the need to touch her, he reached out. He wanted to pull his gloves off, feel her satiny skin with every nerve ending in his fingertips. But she wanted the man in Beskar and leather. The one that never showed any skin to the world. He would give her that…this time.

She was back in position, Mando pulling at her skin, stretching her open so he could see the pink, fluttering walls of her passage. They clenched around nothing and he groaned as he probed gently with the tip of his finger, imagining how good she was going to feel around his cock.

He dipped two fingers inside, the tightness sucking his digits in deeper. Her moan filling his ears as she pushed back against his hand.

“Fuck, Mando…..”

One gloved had started exploring, caressing soft skin and squeezing supple flesh as his fingers pumped into her. She was slick, the leather gliding easily into her passages, discolored with the wetness. These were now his favorite fucking gloves.

“Filthy little thing.” He groaned, feeling her rock back until his knuckles were dragging against her clit. “Should have come to me. I’d have given you this.”

She whimpered again, liking the sound of him talking, despite her earlier orders.

He pulled his fingers out and smacked his hand lightly against her ass. Her moan was downright indecent and she gasped out his nickname again.

Arousal was running down the inside of her thighs, she was plump and pink and wet for him. His fingers found here clit, rubbing it harshly as he smacked her ass again. Her back arched as she moaned again.

He shifted behind her, reaching for his zipper to release himself. Hard and red from neglect, he was leaking from pure need. He pumped himself a few times before removing his hand from her clit to press against her ass, pushing down slightly.

She moved under his direction, and he guided himself to slide the bulbous tip around her soaked cunt. His grunt came through the modulator as he coated himself with her.

She tried to wiggle back, needing more than just a tease. But he stopped her, his fingertips digging into the firm flesh at her hip.

“Be patient.” He warned.

“Mando…please.” She begged, panting breathlessly.

He could feel the way her cunt was contracting. Desperately trying to find purchase, something to grip. Wanting his cock to tighten around.

His own patience was holding on by the thinnest thread. The urge to just shove his cock deep into her willing cunt and start pounding making him tremble. The anticipation of finally getting what he wanted was almost painful, but he liked a little pain.

He held her there, shivering in want for a few moments longer. Her choked whimpers making him even hotter as she whispered his name. Begging for him.

Fingers curled around the curve of her waist, firmly gripping as his hips jolted forward and he filled her with one powerful thrust.

Hot tight heat surrounded him. His groan low and long as it was covered by her satisfied cry. He paused, closing his eyes in pleasure as he felt her flutter around him. The tip of him resting against her womb.

He felt the animalistic need start to take over. The desire to absolutely wreck her rising to the surface. Her demands when she thought he was her little fuck toy playing through the back of his mind. She wanted hard and rough, she’d get it.

Mando pulled back until only the tip of his cock was inside her. His hips slammed forward as his fingers dug into her. Her scream of pleasure was satisfying.

His hands were like iron on her body. Holding her steady and right where he wanted as he plowed into her. He set a relentless pace, grunting with exertion every time he buried himself inside her.

The way her walls gave way every time he pierced her. Parting the narrow passage for the blunt thickness of him. Massaging his cock inside her body as he fucked her.

Her body jolted forward every time the beskar plates covering his thighs slammed against hers. His hands pulling her hips back to meet him again.

Her gasps were punched out, wrenching out of her throat every time he surged forward. Her fingers clawed at the bed, until her elbows gave out. She slumped down face first into the satin sheets.

It changed the angle. Now he was thrusting down into her as he braced himself. She tightened even further around him. Pounding against that spot that was making her toes curl with every thrust.

He felt it the moment she came. Her face turned into the mattress as she screamed out his name. Her body seizing in pleasure as she clamped down on him.

Waves of bliss rolled over him as the wetness coated him. His hands tightening even more on her body as he gave in and let the release he had been craving for so long go.

Buried to the hilt, he painted her womb with rope after rope of his cum. He kept cumming, his hips jerking as they were flush against her ass. He filled her until he was drained, a shudder of relief rolling through his tense body as he stilled.

He pulled out slowly, watching as his slick cock dragged out of her body. His pulse leaping at the sight of her cunt slowly starting to leak with a mixture of their cum.

He massaged the red marks on her hips, knowing they would bruise. She panted, still slumped down as she came down from her orgasm.

“Ho-holy shit….” She sighed.

He hummed in agreement as he reached over to grab the rags left for cleanup. While it was a huge mistake on the brothel’s part, he couldn’t be mad about it. They could even keep the credits they’d forked over. In the end, each one had their hidden desires filled.


	2. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this alternative ending, Mando DOES NOT open his mouth and gives into his desires. Satisfying them both with the aching need they had for each other.

Frustration drove him to the brothel. Tired of fucking his own hand in the cramped shower stall of the ‘fresher. Imagining it was her, her cunt or that sassy little mouth of hers wrapped around his cock rather than his fist.

Thank the fucking Maker she had disappeared almost as soon as they’d landed. Mumbled something about needed to take care of some business and would use the commlink if she needed anything. Practically running down the ramp of the Razor Crest and disappearing into the crowd. He shouldn’t have felt guilty about walking through the doors, but he did.

The proprietor had greedily scooped up his credits and assured the Mandalorian that he would be most pleased with the girl that matched his desires. He wanted a girl that was similar enough to her that he could pretend, for a moment, that it was Y/N under him. And not some girl he’d bought a few hours with.

Hesitating at the door for a moment, he shuffled his feet before entering the assigned room. He tried to banish the feelings of betrayal. She wasn’t his and he wasn’t hers. He closed the door and locked it before turning around to appraise the girl they had sent for him.

He froze, a strangled gasp escaping his lips, but hidden by the modulator in his helmet. Y/N was on the bed, blindfolded and on her knees and elbows, completely naked and obviously waiting to be fucked.

Her head turned, covered eyes seemingly looking at him. He opened his mouth, gaping like a fish, to start spitting apologies but she spoke first.

“Don’t talk. Don’t get undressed. Put the leather gloves on that are on the table.” She ordered, her legs spreading apart slightly, giving him an even better view of the slick and swollen lips of her sex.

Glancing at the table he recognized the gloves. It was an older pair of the ones he was currently wearing. Ones that he had thought had been lost. His rapidly hardening cock jumped at the implication of that. She thought she was talking to the prostitute she had hired. She didn’t realize the brothel had fucked up and sent Mando into her room.

“You’re going to finger me, with the gloves on, do not touch my skin with your bare hands. Then you’re going to fuck me, as hard as you can. I want bruises.”

He swallowed hard at the thought of gripping her hips hard enough to bruise as he plowed into her. His cock pressed insistently against the seam of his pants, begging to be released.

She continued on. “If I call out a name, it won’t be yours. Don’t take offense. I’m paying for my fantasy. But again, I don’t want to hear your voice.”

The internal debate was fierce. He ached to just give in and do exactly what she wanted. She had paid for a fantasy, of fucking him. Why shouldn’t he give her the real thing?

But it could also break their entire relationship. Fracture it in a way that was unable to be mended if she ever found out it was him. He couldn’t bear the look of betrayal he imagined on her face. The thought of her walking off the Razor Crest, her belongings in a pack and never coming back making him cringe.

He’d just come here to blow off some steam, not rush headlong into a fucking moral battle with himself. Mando already had enough of that every time he came with her name on his lips.

His gloves. He looked at the worn and battered leather that laid on the table. The stains that where on the fingertips. He bit his lip to suppress a moan. He’d searched for those gloves for days, turning the ship upside down. And she had them.

Had she used them before? Slipped her own hands into the soft interior to rub her clit or fill her wet hole with them. His blood ran hot at the image of her sprawled naked in her bunk, gloved hand between lush thighs while she bit down on the other to stifle her sounds. Sweet girl, didn’t she know he wanted to hear them all?

*****End of Original Story**

He wondered how many times she had done this. Let some faceless body fuck her. The _irony_ in that thought process. But the jealous that was eating at him was palpable, despite the credits he himself had paid for a warm body that was similar to Y/N.

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. “I’ve already paid for your time.”

His feet moved on their own. Drawn to her. It was easier than admitting to himself that he wanted it. Giving her the fantasy she craved without her knowing it was him. He could give into his own need to touch her, possess her without worrying she would find him too rough, too detached.

He ignores the gloves on the table. He’s already wearing the ones that he wants to touch her with. Stain the orange leather with the slickness of her arousal. Take the smell with him until he can remove his helmet and breathe it in. Hopefully taste it.

The mattress dips under his weight. He tilts his head to admire the stunning view in front of him. All of her, bared and waiting his touch, even if it’s not supposed to be him literally.

He didn’t know where to start. So much to feel, to explore. Knuckles grazed over the lips of her sex as he watched a shiver race up her spine. She was already slick, Mando rocking back to sit on his haunches as he used both hands to spread her wide for him.

If she was tied to something, unable to remove the blindfold, he rip his helmet off his head and _bury_ himself face first in her. She was _dripping_. That needy little hole fluttering as it begged for his attention.

She grunted, inpatient for him to begin. Pushing her hips back. Naughty thing. If she was going to pretend she wanted a Mandalorian, her Mando fucking her, she needed to learn to wait.

A hand left her cheek and drew back, striking a sharp slap against one perfect pale globe.

“Ah! Mando!” She cried out, jolting forward and moaning.

He cock jumped at her reaction. She liked it. Fuck, he should have caught her ages ago. He could have been satisfying them both rather than using the poor substitute of his hand. He pulled back again and delivered another blow to the other side, pinkening them both up equally.

She was whimpering for him by the time he moved back to her cunt. He wasted no time, his cock already aching to be buried inside her. He shoved two fingering into that tight little hole as he reached around her hip with his other hand to focus on her clit.

She bucked under the stimulation, throwing her head back and sobbing out his nickname as he roughly circled her clit and pinched it as he fingered her.

He wasn’t gentle. The slickness coating his gloves was dripping across the back of his hand as he pumping them in and out of her rapidly. Rhythm unforgiving as he aimed to pull every sound she could possibly make from her vocal cords.

She was practically singing under his touch. Loudly crying out her satisfaction for the entire brothel to hear. Urging him on, begging him to make her cum.

He could see her crawling at the sheets, her body swaying with every flick of his wrist. Her engorged clit being ruthlessly assaulted in the most fantastic way.

He could have come just from watching her. But he had no intentions of spilling until he was balls deep in that tight little cunt of hers.

Her keening wail was high pitched as she shattered. Her body convulsing as she clamped down on his hand. Working her through it, he watched her cum jettison out of her and soak his hand, the vambrace he wore and absorbing into his base layer.

 _Fuck_ , she was a squirter. He had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning his satisfaction out that critical piece of information. She was going to feel so fucking good on his cock.

When she was a panting mess, he finally pulled his hands from her. Watching her slump down with her face pressed against the sheets from the force of her orgasm. The perfect position to rail into her like he had dreamed.

Normally steady hands shook with excitement as he ripped at the fastenings of his pants. Reaching in and lowly grunting in relief at there finally being some pressure on his cock as he pulled it out. Stroking himself with his soaked glove, coating his straining length in her essence.

He got to his knees, using his fist to guide himself to her entrance and take a moment to rub the leaking tip around her. Savoring the first feel of that wet heat.

Her whispered “please” broke his restraint. His iron grip landed on her hips as he plowed into her with a solid thrust.

Her entire body arched up in pain and pleasure. He knew he wasn’t small, he had to have stretched her out and hit deep inside that narrow little channel. But she wanted it rough. Her gasping cry as he pushed all the air out of her lungs was gratifying.

Mando didn’t let her adjust. Just pulled back and started going to town on her. The exquisite tightness, and the way she flexed around him as he battered into her was addictive. No way he could let this slip out of his fingers.

His grip tightened at that thought. Pulling another moan from her as he used his arms to pull her back, slamming her body against his pelvis a he fucked into her. She was going to sport bruises for days. He preferrd if she ached every time she walked, sat down. Proof that _**he**_ had been between her thighs.

Her cunt started spasming around him, better than any other or any mouth that had ever been around him. He bared his teeth under his helmet, half feral as he tried to keep from snarling at the pleasure.

He didn’t stop, didn’t falter as his cock continued to drive into her. Shredding up against something that was making her writhe and _howl_ under him. Every thrust pushing more and more cum from her body to gush over him.

She buried her head in the mattress, muffling her sounds. That wasn’t what he wanted at all. He kept pounding into her, the wet slap of flesh against flesh echoing around room as he reached down and tangled his fingers into her hair and yanked hard.

Judging from the way she convulsed and her cunt clamped down on his cock, she loved it. Her beautiful cries now at full volume as he held her upper body off the mattress as he ramped up his efforts and started to really wreck her.

Every sound she made was punched out of her by the tip of his cock. Burying itself as far as it could go. If she were on her back, he would be able to see himself move inside her.

His toes curled in his boots, the tingling at the base of his spine building as he felt himself get closer. Her sobbing cries of his nickname filling his ears as the buzzing of his orgasm joined her sounds.

He slammed home, cock butted up against her womb as he ground his hips against her ass. His vision darkening as the first wave of his release washed over him.

He came. And came and came and came. Spurt after spurt of his cum jettisoned out of the swollen tip of his cock to flood her womb and coat the walls of her cunt with its warmth. She moaned as she felt him filling her, clamping down rapidly to milk every drop from him.

He could have cried out in disappointment as he slipped from her warmth. He’d have been happy sleeping while buried in her body. His cum immediately being pushed to the entrance of her cunt by its contractions, but not leaking out of her yet. It was too thick. He smirked under the helm at the thought of him staying inside her, leaking out slowly over the day. He gently released her hair and lowered her down to the mattress where she lay panting in exhaustion.

He tucked himself away quickly and moved from the bed. He considered his next move. He needed to get to the Crest. He was soaked in her cum and needed to clean up. Walking past the table, he snagged the gloves and tucked them into his belt. He’d leave them on her bed, and she could figure it out. She was a smart girl. Then he would see how long it would take for her to come to him. There was still so much he wanted to do to her, with her.


	3. Desires Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes back to the Crest and finds something on her bunk. What the fuck is she going to do?

If she hadn’t been practically limping, Y/N would have stomped up the ramp into the Razor Crest. But the ache between her thighs as she just stood prevented too much jarring movement.

He’d stolen the gloves. By the time that Y/N had found the will or energy to move the man that had been sent to her room was gone. And with him were Mando’s gloves.

She’d been furious. Her voice raised as she castigated the proprietor of the establishment. Only slightly mollified at the the underlying fear in the hardened eyes as she did something unprecedented. The madam had given her a refund.

More than a refund, the bag she’d shoved into Y/N’s hands contained twice the credits she’d paid. Given with a stammered apology as her furtive gaze darted back to a male and female, both nervously shifting in an adjoining doorway.

That was something she had pondered on as she made her slow trek back to the ship. Were they back up, in case Y/N got rowdy? They looked more like her workers, not the thick muscles Devaronians that were strategically placed to discourage issues.

The male had been a fairly attractive Togruta, but Y/N couldn’t help but notice that the female human had been strikingly similar to her in build and coloring. She had wondered why they looked so nervous, she wasn’t as intimidating as the Mandalorian.

She sighed as she pressed the button to close the hatch. The Mandalorian. Maker, whoever the madam had sent to play his part in her little fantasy had certainly set the bar high. She had wished it was him as the gloved grip imprinted on her body and his cock impaled her.

It was excruciating to be infatuated with a man she couldn’t have. To crave his touch, thighs clenching together at the low modulated voice as he spoke to her. As rarely as that happened. Mando was quiet, self contained. But that hadn’t stopped Y/N from fantasizing about what it would be like to submit to him. Feel him take what he wanted, how he wanted and give her only what he wished to.

It was how her dirty little secret had come about. Snagging the worn gloves from the laundry pile in a moment of weakness. Using them in the darkness of her bunk, pretending her hands were his as she squeezed her breasts or fingered her aching cunt. Wanting his thicker fingers curled up inside her as he watched from behind the impassive visor of his helmet.

Her idea had been born of accidentally calling his name when she had visited a brothel on Batuu. She’d been embarrassed, but the prostitute has taken it in stride, used to seeing all manner of fantasy. It had morphed, grown during the long hours spent in the quiet of space with her hand shoved between her thighs and Mando’s image in her mind.

She made no apologies now. She’d had an itch she needed scratched, and she paid good money for it. The blindfold in place because she imagined him in their place. His voice in her ears, only his, never theirs. Her positioning because she had imagined that was how he was comfortable fucking. In control and almost anonymous.

She knew Mando was already on board. The crates of rations had been delivered and the refueling lines disconnected from the ship. He had just been waiting on her to return.

Confirmation of that was evident when she felt the engines power up. The slight vibrations of lift off as they rose into the air to leave the planet.

She needed a shower. The fluids from the brothel still covering her. The thick cum still leaking from her swollen cunt. It clenched at the thought of it really being Mando’s.

Pumped into her with a gravelly warning. “Keep it inside you all day.” She went slightly weak kneed at the idea of Mando watching his cum as it slowly tried to escape. Would he push it back inside with his fingers? Or push his cock back inside her? Either were fine with her.

Next time. She promised herself. Next time she would have the man swipe the cum up as it escaped and push it back into her. She shivered at the idea. Maybe she could find a little plug.

Maker, she was depraved. Getting off on men she paid, pretending it was the one that was up in the cockpit. She shook her head, ready to set her things down and scrub herself down in the ‘fresher. The door to her bunk opened with a light swoosh of air. She stopped dead.

In the middle of her bunk, laid there very deliberately, were his gloves. Not just any gloves. The gloves she had taken from him. The ones that had just disappeared from the brothel after what was the best fucking of her life. The stains on the tips of three fingers. The imprint of her teeth gouged into the leather on the back of one as she stifled her sounds.

They lay there, mocking her as panic set in. How did they…? No! There was no way he could have…? Is that why….?

The pouch of credits in her bag suddenly made more sense as her stomach dropped. She felt like she was going to be sick. Bile rose in the back of her throat as she realized he _knew_.

She steadied herself, hand braced against the steel wall as the ringing in her ears intensified. Was she was out to pass out? Her head swam with the implication of two pieces of leather lying on the neatly folded blanket. _He knew_.

Fuck! They had taken off. The need to open the hatch, run and disappear into the crowds at the busy space port was overwhelming. Now taken from her. She was trapped, locked in a gunship with a man she had just been found out by. Barreling through space with no where to hide from him, from her own deep seeded embarrassment.

Was he going to take her to the most inhospitable planet imaginable and drop her off? Just kill her? Or toy with her like a predator would prey before finally going in for the final blow?

…… _How_ did he get the gloves? It was obvious that he put them there. But that flash of recognition that had flown out of her thoughts had faded as the panic had set it. The madam gave her twice the credits.

Her eyes widened. Her hand rose to cover her mouth, suppress the gasp that threatened to escape. It had been _him_.

It was the only way. No one else had entered that room. She had heard the snick of the lock when he’d entered. They had been locked inside for the entire time. _No one else_ had access.

Maybe she should have been angry. Hurt, mortified, felt used. But she was none of those things. She just felt….bold.

The Mandalorian didn’t do things if he didn’t want to. He didn’t speak unless he had a reason. She could convince him to do something, but if he was really against it, he would turn silently and walk away, deaf to her arguments.

But he’d stayed. He’d _wanted_ her. She looked over at the gloves again, this time with a critical eye. They weren’t damp. But she knew that she had felt leather on her skin, inside her.

Maker, he had used the gloves he had been wearing. Her cunt bottomed out in pleasure at that thought. The sweet ache intensified at the knowledge that he had to have been him. It was the only rational explication.

She took a moment, breathing deeply even though there was no way for her heartbeat to slow down. He hadn’t said anything, but she had ordered him not to. He was _good_ at following orders when he wanted to. She imagined what he must have seen when he walked in. Wondered how he processed it. She had noticed it had taken a moment longer than normal for the session to start when it was a paid worker.

She pushed off the wall that she had slid down and walk quietly out of her bunk. Bypassing the ‘fresher and going straight to the ladder that ascended to the cockpit. She hesitated a moment before stepping up to the steel door, letting the motion sensor open it.

He was sitting in the pilot’s chair, like normal. Quiet settling over the space, only broken by the occasional flick of a switch.

It brought her attention to his hands. The gloves he wore were discolored, very different from the way they had looked when she had first seen them this morning. Before she left the ship for the brothel. She remembered how she had cum, how he had made her squirt. Something she didn’t know she was capable of. She shivered at the memory.

How to break the silence. Acknowledge the truth they both knew. It hung in the air around them, heavy with anticipation. All she needed to do was open her mouth.

“I got a refund.”

Of all the things that were poised on the tip of her tongue, that was the last thing she’d expected to say. Things like ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘let me explain’. Not ‘I got a refund’. This man did that to her. Scrambled her thoughts and now she knew firsthand, played her body like a fucking instrument.

He didn’t answer, just reached forward and engaged the hyperdrive. The stars blurred into a snowy white canvas as they streaked by. He slowly swiveled in his chair until he was turned around to face he.

She watched his head tilt, slowly perusing her as she stood in the doorway. His hands clenching into fists before slowly opening up again. He spread his fingers wide on the beskar thigh plate of his armor. Lifting his fingers up slightly and patting the steel twice. Beckoning her to his lap. She didn’t move.

Mando slid down a fraction as his legs widened. Tapping his thigh again as he watched her. She trembled as her breath caught in her throat. She moved hesitantly, her feet shuffling against the grate as her heart pounded in her ears.

Damp leather surrounded her wrist as he tugged, pulling her down onto him. Choking restraint laced his voice.

“Let me tell you what I want to do to you.”


	4. Mutual Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth finally comes out and now its time to explore this thing between them

Y/N was practically vibrating with anticipation as she drew closer. Her eyes trained on those gloves. Not the ones that started all of this, but the ones he wore now. The ones covered in her cum.

That visor piercing her as he waited, the slight tension as he drew her down onto him. Her had her straddle his thigh, a smooth beskar seat.

She waited, feeling him tense underneath her. The labored breathing she could only slightly hear over her own pulse pounding in her ears. Waited to see what he wanted, how he wanted her. His helm tilted as he looked up at her flushed face. Like he was making a decision, contemplating what to say first.

“Did you shower?” He asked.

Y/N blinked. Shook her head slowly as her fingers twitched where they rested by her sides. She was unsure of being able to touch him, she didn’t want to overstep.

He nodded slightly, seemingly pleased by her answer. “Go strip. Get that blindfold you used then come back.”

He released her wrist as he bit out the words. She stood, confused by the fact that he hadn’t told her what he wanted. But she wasn’t going to ignore his orders. Her stomach fluttered nervously. Maker only knew why, she knew he had already seen her, been inside her.

She went down into the bunk, her entire body tensing as she shakily peeled her clothes off her body. A slick pool of his cum still fresh in her underwear, as it had leaked out of her. The blindfold she used retrieved from the bag and clutched in her hand as she padded back to the ladder.

She had never walked around the Crest naked. Always covered. Her nipples perked in the cool recycled air, goosebumps prickling her skin. The metal grates rough on her bare feet.

The metal door was all that stood between her and the Mandalorian. She closed her eyes as she exhaled deeply. It wasn’t anything to be worried about, just the end of the life she knew. Everything had changed in that brothel, and now she was coming face to face with those changes.

The door slid to the side and she gasped.

Bronzed skin was all she could see. Strong legs dusted with dark hair, Maker, his bare feet. Straight and broad shoulders, fit arms that she knew where strong. Smooth chest, sprinkled with raised and discolored skin from past skirmishes. Fuck, his cock, already proudly on display as it stood firm between his splayed legs.

Her eyes devoured him. He was fucking perfect. Still in his chair, beskar and clothes piled on the floor, the Mandalorian sat naked except for his helmet. Waiting for her. Her mouth watered at the sight.

“Come here.” He commanded, hand stretched out to her.

His hands. She had imagined his gloved hands on her body so many times, but she couldn’t get over the sight of them bare. Thick fingers, not too long with trim and clean nails. Palms looked smooth, protected by the gloves he constantly wore. She wondered if he took them off when he touched himself. Her cunt throbbed at the idea.

She saw the ripples in his muscles, the slight tells that were hidden beneath the heavy layers of protection. His fingers brushed against her hip, following the bruise he had given her just hours earlier.

“Sit.” His other hand tapped the inside of her thigh, indicating he wanted them opened. He guided her by the hip to straddle both of his legs, her cunt spread wide.

Smooth fingers trailed over her skin, teasing the sensitive flesh as they moved up her thigh. Sliding over her labia to scoop up some of the cum that was threatening to drip out onto the floor of the cockpit.

Y/N’s hand flew to his shoulders as he used two fingers to shove it back inside her. She couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of it.

“You’re such a good girl for keeping that cum inside you.” He intoned, fingers moving around inside her as he felt the slickness their mixed fluids. “I want to add more. Keep you full.”

She couldn’t see the grin under the impassive mask as she clamped down on his fingers. She liked that. The idea of being stuff with his cum.

She rocked against his hand, making his cock jump. “I have to find you a plug, make sure it stays where it belongs.”

She whimpered at the sound of that, a shiver wracking her body as he curled his fingers deeper. Her eyes closed at the image of him hovering over her, keeping her legs splayed open with his hips as he pushed a stopper into her cunt.

His low growl was untamed as it came through the modulator. Scorching hot fingers groped at her breast, squeezing and roughly pinching the tip. She leaned into it wanting more.

Her blindfold was still bunched in her fist as her hands started trailing down his chest. She opened her eyes to watch her fingers trace the puckered skin over old wounds. His own shiver at the touch thrilling her.

His cock, _Maker_ , it was so beautiful. Thick and long, it was making her mouth water. The tip an angry red at being neglected, leaking beads of fluid that she wanted to wipe up with her tongue. she couldn’t decide if she wanted him in her cunt or mouth more.

He made the decision for her. He shifted, arms sliding under her thighs and lifting her up off of him. Mando’s gaze was trained between their bodies as he moved her, rubbing her all over his shaft as he positioned her.

The blunt tip of his cock caught at the entrance of her cunt, making him stop. His head tilted up, trained on her face as he lowered her _slowly_ down onto his length.

“So good.” He bit out as her pelvis pressed up against his. “That tight little cunt squeezes me so well.”

She groaned at his words. His arms slid out from under her thighs and he took the blindfold from her. She watched as he brought it up to her eyes, her vision blacking out as he wrapped it around her head.

The knot secured, she waited. Listening intently, every nerve ending alight with sensitivity as she felt him pulse inside her. A slight movement and then a sharp painful crack against her ass had her crying out.

Another swat followed that, both of his strong hands filled with handful of her ass as he dragged her down even further on his cock as he pushed up into her. It felt like he had pushed into her stomach he was so deep.

“Mando!” She cried, nails digging into his biceps as he hissed in pleasure.

“Dirty little thing.” He grunted out, lifting her and slamming her back down on him. Widening his grip on her ass and massaging the skin as he used her body against her. “Stealing my gloves and using them for your pleasure.”

Shame washed over her even though she knew he liked it. She could feel he liked the idea. His cock jumped inside her as he babbled.

“Paying for a fuck that isn’t anywhere near what I could give you. Pretending it’s _me_.” He growled as he ground his hips up in a circle, the cock dragging against every wonderful spot deep in her cunt and making her gasp.

He smacked her ass again, even harder. “Gonna get addicted to this tight little hole. Feel like I’m entitled to it.”

She mewled, pathetically whimpering at the idea of the Mandalorian owning her. Walking up and taking her whenever he wanted. She would gladly let him do that.

“It’s yours. Whenever you want.” She moaned, needing more of him.

She leaned down and pressed her chest against his. His breath catching at the expanse of skin on skin contact they had. His next thrust up into her was harder, the sharp snap of his hips making her bounce on him.

The drag of his pubic hair against her clit was overwhelming. She could feel the teasing of the strands against her nerves as he rocked her on his cock in time with his thrusts. He wasn’t pulling out so much as driving deeper into her.

She lowered her head to taste him for the first time. Her tongue coming out to run along his collar bone. His strangled groan at the first touch of her wet tongue against him encouraging her. He tasted delicious. Soap from an earlier shower combined with a spiciness that just had to be him made her want more.

His fingers dug into her ass harder, hips slamming up into her full force. Making her scream a bit as he hit the spot inside her, _hard_.

“ _Yessssss_. There it is.” He growled as he concentrated on that angle. “Soak me again. Cum all over me.”

Her teeth clacked together as she tried to talk, the force of his thrusts so hard. It hurt, pain and pleasure blending into a euphoric bliss. Every drive of his cock battering into her, forcing a squeak from her.

His own groans and gasps as he dragged her body up and down on him were delicious. Hated that she didn’t get to hear him the first time he had sank into her body in that brothel. Would she have been able to tell it was him?

Hands left her ass, arms winding around her back to lock her into place. She hadn’t know he could go faster, harder until he did. The intensity ramped up, making her back arch up against the steel bands of his arms. Pummeling into her ruthlessly as she started to cum around him.

She couldn’t even cry out, just opened her mouth in a breathless scream as he drove the air from her lungs. Every thrust a punch against her diaphragm as he pushed for his own release with her spasming around him.

“Good girl. I’m gonna fill this cunt up, _ruin_ you for any other cock.” He gritted out, his hips frantically rutting up into her. She could only nod weakly.

She felt it. Through the blinding, brilliant pleasure that was curling through her entire body, she felt it. The intense draw up of his cock, prelude to his orgasm. Her walls bore down even tighter on him, making his arms almost crush her as they flexed around her. His chest heaving and his stomach contracting under her.

One short thrust later, he stopped, grinding to a halt as deep inside of her as he could get. Subtly pushing her down on him still as his hips stayed locked, suspending them both above the seat as he came.

The pulsing throb of his cock with every wave of liquid pumped into her body pulled another low groan from beneath the beskar helmet. She felt the tattooed rhythm as it beat against her womb, spreading into the tight spaces it could fill.

He finished with a quiet “Y/N.” As he slumped down into the chair, the hot air around them buzzing in the aftershocks.

When she tried to move, his arms tightened sound her briefly. “Stay.” He ordered.

She relaxed, putting her head down on his shoulder as he kept her sprawled on top of him. Soaking in the contact she guessed. His cock still nestled inside of her, acting as a plug to keep his cum from dripping out.

He hadn’t really told her what he wanted with words exactly. But he never really talked much when he didn’t have to. It was safe for her to assume they had mutual desires. When she could find the will to move again, she wanted that cock in her mouth.


	5. Explored Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando sets up a gift for the reader and they explore some of the darker desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read this if you have issues with gun play. There is some kinky shit in this chapter.

Beskar helmet tilted back as his hands gripped the controls of his ship. The low groan that came from his modulator came from deep within him. He couldn’t look down, not again. If he did, he knew that he would cum at the sight that greeted him.

Her hands, _fuck_ her hands wrapped around the base of his cock made it look so big. That pink tongue running up the vein of his shaft to flick across the slit at the top. Perfect thick lips widening as she engulfed the head of his cock in that wet sucking mouth of hers. His stomach twisted and his cock twitched at the thought of what she looked like knelt down between his legs.

He choked and his entire body tensed at the suddenness that she had swallowed him down. The pressure around his frenulum as he felt her throat contract around it, _gagging_ on him. His head hit the back of the pilot’s seat with a thump.

Maker, she was good at this. He’d experienced it before, but never actually wanted to keep from coming so it could last longer. It was always a prelude to the main event, a quick event that he could take or leave. But this….this was total pleasure. He would have been happy to always have her on her knees while he was piloting the ship.

He wasn’t going to last much longer, the hand that was cradling his balls made sure of that. How she’d managed to bring them out of the opening in his trousers he didn’t know. He’d practically come up out of the seat when she had pulled one of the soft sacs into her mouth and _rolled_ her tongue around it.

She hummed she pulled back again, her hand twisting around the slippery base of his cock. Her spit and his precum making it easier to work him at the base while she targeted the achingly sensitive tip.

Intense hot pleasure curled in his gut as he felt his orgasm rush closer. Those heavy sacs in her hand drawing up, Making her vibrate around him again as she slid him deeper into her mouth. The pressure of her hand on his shaft increased, the rhythm sped up as she urged him to spiral out of control.

Pure white flashed in his eyes as he came. His release working up his cock at spurting from the tip with every jerk of his hips. Shooting out to coat the back of her throat as she drank him down. He lowered his visor, a wrecked moan crackling through the modulator as he watched her eagerly take his load. Such a good girl for him.

By the time they had landed, he was back to normal, clothing in place and head clear of the hazy post-orgasmic haze. But his lips curled under his helm. He had a plan to give her a taste of the same.

She wasn’t shy. The last few weeks fucking her in every imaginable position on every surface of his ship had taught him that. There were only a few things that he still hesitated to do.

He wanted to remove his helmet, repay that pleasure she had just given him in kind. But to be comfortable enough, he’d have to bind her. As much as the thought of locking her into place with his binders made his blood race and cock throb, he kept himself from bringing it up.

He’s tastes could run….dark. He knew that. Not everyone could handle the more specialists fantasizes that a man who spent his entire life drenched in violence could muster. The last thing he wanted was to see Y/N walk away because he couldn’t control his dark desires.

So for now, he’d give her what he wanted the only way he knew it could be done while keeping his Creed intact. He’d pay for it.

Silently directing her to the brothel at this port, he couldn’t deny the idea of seeing her pleasured was a heady one. _No one_ but him was going to fuck her. But her writhing under the ministrations of someone’s mouth while he watched made his already spent cock twitch with interest.

He saw the question on her face when they approached the establishment. Her eyes shifting over to him, wondering what the game was. He kept his body language minimal. He wanted to see her face when she realized what he’d planned.

He paid for a room, handed her the key and told her to go get undress and wait for him. The eagerness in her eyes thrilling him, she thought it was a replay of their first time. _Oh no, sweet girl, it was so much more than that._

The madam had given him a sly look when he’d given her his demands, palming the credits he forked over and snapping her fingers. Three scantily clad women rushed over to him, hands beginning to run over his armored body.

Shaking his head, he pulled away. “Not me.” He turned and walked away, leading them to the room.

Opening the door, he found her on her back. Gorgeously naked and spread wide for his viewing pleasure. His body blocked the others from her sight and the crook of her finger almost broke his resolve not to touch her while they were here.

Shifting to the side, the three prostitutes entered. He’d explained his wants as they’d gotten closer. Delivered in short clipped sentences, they knew their purpose in this room. They were not to touch him. He wasn’t going to fuck them. They were there for one purpose. Y/N.

Her eyes clouded in confusion for a second. Until the girls discarded the flimsy robes they were were wearing and crawled into the large bed she was perched on. Understand dawned on her face, her eyes trained on him as he closed the door and leaned back against it. Making no move to approach the bed.

They quickly got to work. Not that he paid attention to their bodies, still strategically positioned to entice the Mandalorian. His focus was on the woman in the middle of them.

It was hedonistic. Her mouth opening in pleasure as the Twi’lek knelt between her thighs, tongue swiping over her clit. The two Chiss’s each latching onto a breast as their hands roamed over her body.

He came closer, wanting a perfect view as she was overloaded with sensations. Her sensitive nipples being bitten and sucked on, making them rosey hard buttons. The sight of her body being caressed, suckled on and teased such a turn on. The way she moaned, still not as loud as the mewls he pulled from her. It made his chest swell with pride.

Her body bowing up in pleasure as the Twi twisted her tongue inside her. Mando focusing on the tongue sliding through the lips of her sex and piercing deep inside her walls, nose butted up against her clit. It made him want to take her place, the taste of Y/N fresh on his tongue, straight from the source.

His fists clenched as he watched, unfurling for a moment to adjust himself, tucking his lengthening cock under his belt to keep from giving away his situation. He wasn’t going to touch her until they were alone again. Building the anticipation for finally sinking into those silken walls after pushing the limits of his patience.

Her eyes locked onto his visor when she came. Even though he wasn’t the one making her cum, her orgasm was purely for him. His nickname springing from her lips in pleasure as she shook with ecstasy. His body tensed at the sound, the need to plunder that soft body and wreck her coursing through his veins.

The prostitutes were dismissed coldly, Mando only holding onto his control by a thin thread as he told her to get dressed. When she’d reached for him, he’d backed away, the growl low in his voice. “Ship.”

She was quiet on the trek back to the port, tension buzzing between them. Almost visible in the hazy atmosphere of the dusty planet. Not anger, lust. Palpable and growing thicker with every step they took to bring them closer to their destination.

As the ramp lowered, he tried to wrestle the images flashing through his mind. Some real, others imagined as he tried to calm his beating heart.

“Why did you pay for….” Y/N trailed off as she tried to ask him about the brothel. Unable to find the words to express herself, so damn similar to him.

He cleared his throat, hesitant to try and explain. “I-I’ve never….if I took…you’d have to be…”

He kept his visor turned away from her, words unspoken. Walking up into the Crest and closing the door behind them without another word. But she got the point.

“Mando….” She waited until he turned to face her, “You can do **_whatever_** you want with me. **_However_** you _**need**_ to do it.”

The thin threads of his control snapped. Binders in his hand before she could blink. Snapped on a wrist and magnetized overhead to the top of the door. The other secured mere seconds later, stretching her arms out and away from her body. Her sharp gasp making him pause as he knelt down to removed her boots and pants.

No fear, just excitement shining in her eyes as she nodded at him. Answering the question in the tilt of his visor. He didn’t think he could want her more until he saw that nod.

He stripped her quickly. Shirt torn off her body in his haste, fueling her breathless whimpers as he bared her to him. A low moan escaped her when he locked the binders around her ankles, spreading her wide against the hatch of his ship, immobile and delicious.

He stood back for a moment, admiring her as his hand slowly lowered to his hip. Her eyes following the movement as his hand wrapped out the grip of his blaster. Pulling it from the holster with skilled ease of practice.

It was his favorite one. The first one he had claimed off a bounty after starting out. Perfectly balanced and tooled to fit his hand. The number of times he’d dreamed of this scenario in the dark of the night, tugging furiously at his cock as it played out in his mind.

She didn’t tense away when he stepped closer. Even though she should. She hadn’t seen him unload the plasma cartridge, rendering it useless. While he might be depraved, he wasn’t willing to risk actually hurting her.

Goosebumps rose on her skin as cold metal pressed against her breast. The barrel of the blaster running over a peaked tip, hardening further. He _fucking throbbed_ when her eyes closed halfway with a small sigh.

It trailed down her stomach, as threatening as it was exciting. Reaching her pelvic bone and pulling a gasp from her as he tilted the weapon down to slide the barrel alongside her clit. Thorough cleaning and years of use had softened any sharp edges, only sleek metal and ridges as it glided against her sex. Dangerous and erotic.

He pulled back to see the barrel slick with her juices. The small whimper of protest from the lack of contact making him grin wickedly under his helmet.

“You like this, don’t you?” He demanded, stepping closer to crowd her. “You’d let me shove my blaster in your cunt and fuck you with it, wouldn’t you?”

He pinched a nipple with his free hand as he brought the blaster up to show her. It was coated with her. Thick and wet, her arousal clung to every ridge and crevice that had touched her cunt.

“Lick it off.” Her eyes flashed, primal and wild as her tongue shot out to obey his order. He groaned as she did as he commanded, scooping up her slick off of the blaster before circling the edge of the barrel with her tongue and taking it into her mouth.

He closed his eyes at the way she challenged him. Daring him to pull the trigger. Even if it was a game, the rush of it _sang_ in his blood. More intoxicating that the strongest spirits in the galaxy.

Pulling it away, he step back a bit to watch as he slid the barrel of his blaster into her cunt. Gaze flickering back and forth between watching it disappear into her body and the open mouthed expression as she rolled her head back against the door. Her moan echoing off the steel walls of the ship.

 _Mewling_ as he started pumping it in and out of her, finger on the trigger as she heard the gun prime up, as if it were still loaded. She knew there was no safety. Her reaction to the apparent danger she was in was sexy to watch. She wasn’t trying to get away from it, her hips were canting towards it. Rutting into his weapon, trying to fuck herself on it as best she could.

Fucking Maker, she was perfect. The squelching of her sex as his blaster fucked her was _obscenely_ loud. Her panting increasing with every shove of the now warm steel into her cunt. She was getting off on it. About to cum on a _symbol of his religion_ , a sacred possession of a Mandalorian.

Her body twisted, trying to draw up and unable to from the restraints. Her pleading cry breaking as she came. A long and loud howl coming from her as she shook, her cunt greedily contracting around the unforgiving barrel.

He couldn’t wait any longer. His hand ripping at his trousers as he pulled the blaster from her and tossed it aside heedlessly as he replaced its barrel with his cock.

He drove into her, mindless of everything but the feel of her around him. Squeezing him as she continued to cum. His name ripping from her lips in a scream as he pushed deeper than the blaster had.

His binders holding her in place as he plowed into her over and over again. Nothing for her to do except take it. Cum for him, be _used_ by him. Let him completely dominate her entire existence in those moments.

It was almost too much. Too excited from earlier, watching her get eaten out. The thrill of being granted his darker wants. Feeling her helpless around him, yet completely trusting in him, it drove him over the edge.

He planted his feet. Hips tilted up as he thrusted deeper into her. Watching as his cock distended her stomach between them. Her walls clenching down around him again as she started to cum for the third time that day.

His own orgasm ripped through him. Hips faltering and knees shaking as he released his clenched jaw and roared his pleasure. Painting her walls and womb with his cum as she cried out again at the feeling.

His chest heaved against hers, beskar plate crushing her breasts as he relaxed. Her low sighs and moans still rode out the rest of her climax. The feeling of his cum starting to slide down her passage had him looking around.

He spotted the blaster a few feet away and pulled out to go retrieve it. Y/N watched, exhaustion on her face as he detached the handle and held it up for her to see.

It was about four inches long, almost phallic in shape and sported a blunt wide end at the base. Her breath caught when she realized what he meant _to do_ with it.

He caught some of the escaping cum with the open end of the handle, pushing it back into her body easily. She moaned as she felt him insert the improvised plug into her cunt, shivering with the flattened lip pressed against her entrance and stayed.

He released her legs, knocking them together with his feet as a hand caressed her cheek gently, a sharp contrast to his tougher treatment only minutes before.

“Keep it inside you for as long as you can, Y/N.” His other hand squeezing her hip as she nodded. “Good girl.”

He released her arms and watched her rub her reddened wrists with a grin on her face. A grin that made him realize there was so much more they could explore together.


	6. New Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift is crafted for the Reader by the Armorer, its implications are far more than she would know.

She looked good, spread on his bunk, naked and flushed with desire. The blindfold secure around her eyes did nothing to hide the excitement that was on her face.

He watched as she squirmed, anticipating his touch, unsure of where he was in the room. Yet she still put herself on display for him. Legs spread invitingly, showing him those swollen and pink lips. The glint of arousal as she already started getting wet for him. His cock leapt at what he had planned for Y/N, for them.

Mando was eager to taste her. The flavor of her would be so much sweeter from the source rather than being licked from his fingers well after the fact. As hot as it had been to see her pleasured by others in that way, he wanted to be the one that stroked the folds of her clit and have her come undone in his mouth.

His Creed was safe. He’d always known that, but it had taken him some time to really let himself be comfortable with the idea of removing his helmet in her presence, anyone’s presence. Technically a loophole to his religion, but he knew that others had utilized the same alternative.

“Mando.” Her legs closed as she rubbed her thighs together.

“Open them.” The sharp command had her legs snapping open, giving him that view of her needy cunt. He hadn’t missed the shiver that ran through her or the slight moan that came from her mouth. His girl enjoyed submitting to him, a thrill that was better than any hunt. “Touch yourself.”

She eagerly complied, one hand cupping her breast while the other slithered down to her clit. Finger sliding up and down the folds beside the engorged nerves before moving lower. He saw how wet she was, the slickness of her finger as it circled her already pulsing cunt.

Lifting the helmet from his head silently, he marveled at the contrast between the digital display of his visor and the naked image in front of his eyes. The pinkness of her was more vivid, the sheen of her arousal a bit more dull, but just as intoxicating. He watched like a man stunned as her nipple pebbled under the teasing of her hand.

The bunk dipped under his weight, making Y/N wiggle up just a bit, making room for him. His hands skimmed her calves and along the outside of her spread thighs. Goosebumps shivered under the pads of his fingers and he reveled in the fact that he could produce such a sensation in someone.

This was new for him. He’d never been completely naked in front of anyone since he was a child. But he wanted this. Wanted a closeness with her that he had never had with anyone else.

He was just as eager as he was when he first walked into that brothel months ago. An experience he only wanted to have with Y/N. Even if he was unskilled in this area. He knew that she would tell him what felt good, through the way her body reacted and the sounds she made.

He settled between her thighs, getting a front row view of her fingers as they danced around her clit, watching intently. He knew the way that she enjoyed being touched, now he just needed to do the same thing with his tongue. As well as taking his time to savor the way that she tasted. He resisted the urge to bury his face in her cunt as he threaded his arms under her legs and pushed her thighs wider with the breadth of his shoulders.

“Let me.” He huskily murmured as he nudged her hand with his nose. He heard her gasp as she felt his breath wash over her clit. Her hand went to her thigh, curling into a fist as she resisted touching him.

Both hands moved around her legs and pulled away the out lips of her cunt, exposing the engorged little nub of nerves that provided her so much pleasure. Pink and soaking wet from her ministrations, he eagerly leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue from her entrance to the top of her clit.

“MANDO!” Her body jerked and her hand shot to the back of his head. He hummed at the taste, entranced.

He took his time, slowly tracing up and down as he watched her face. Noting when he did something right or when she squirmed away from his tongue. He thought of everything that he had ever heard, gleaned from years of sitting in seedy cantinas and overhearing people talk.

He lapped at the pure silken honey that flowed from her. Imagining that it was probably the best thing that he had ever tasted. His tongue darted into her, his nose bumping up against her clit. He marveled at how soft she was. The tip of his tongue searching the inside of her body as he remembered how those same walls felt around his cock.

“Please…finger me.” Y/N’s fingers were running through his hair, making him groan as she petted him.

He pulled away reluctantly, sliding his index and middle finger into her as he watched her mouth open in pleasure.

“Need-”

“Hmm? What do you need?” He murmured. Y/N shivered at the vibrations of his tone.

“Your mouth.” She sobbed as he latched onto her clit again. Running his tongue up and down her again and again as he started curling his fingers inside her. Her hands tightened on his hair, making him hiss as his hips shifted against the bunk.

His cock was trapped between him and the bed, throbbing against his stomach as he ate her out like a man starved. She was the best meal he’d ever had. Her walls were pulsing around his fingers, her sounds music to his unfiltered ears. So much sweeter without the helmet muffling her.

His eyes were fixed on her as she started to cum, watching without the digital display was beautiful. Her head tipping back as her hips pushed into his face. Feeling the rush of juices, he pulled his fingers out and buried his mouth into her, greedily sucking up every drop of her release that she was giving.

He only stopped when her hands started pushing at his head, pulling back to watch her heave and gasp. Proud of the fact that he had brought her to this point. He sat on his knees, his wet hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it furiously as he watched her.

When she started settling down, he moved over her, guiding himself to her. His hips snapped forward, burying his cock in her cunt in one thrust. He groaned, lowered himself down on her and slid his arms under her.

His mouth touched hers in the first kiss that he’d ever experienced as an adult. The nerves of his lips were alight with pleasure as he rubbed against the soft mouth that opened eagerly for him. _Maker_ , her tongue met his and tangled with it. Mando’s cock throbbed at the sensation of her licking into his mouth.

He rocked into her, thrusting hard and deep as he moaned into her mouth. Her fingernails dug into his back, scoring red marks all over his skin. The first time she had ever done it, he had almost cum from the pleasure he got from it. Her walls tightened around him with every drive deeper into her. Her moaning his name like a prayer against his lips was intoxicating.

He felt it. That ache intensifying in the pit of his stomach. His body getting primed to cum. That cunt was tight and fluttering around him. He lifted her hips, dragging his hands down to her ass and changing the angle. Her reaction was instant. His cock pressing against raw heaven inside her as she screamed out his name.

Her body locked up, squeezing his cock tight enough to make him choke as he felt his scrotum draw up. He moved down and pressed his lips against her neck as he shuddered, stilling deep inside her as he painted the walls of her womb with his cum. Gasping out her name in satisfaction as she milked every drop of his release from him with steady contractions. He laid there for a moment before turning and looking at the small object he had placed on the table as he’d undressed.

********

The sounds of the laughter and conversations were muted, children ran and played through the tunnels under Navarro. Their small helmets bobbing as they weaved in and out of the armored warriors that stood sentinel.

He nodded to some, but kept his pace steady. Ignoring the murmurs of conversation as he passed by. It wasn’t often that he came down to the covert. His job required him to stay above ground and be seen. The covert’s secrecy was their survival, while he was a target. The room at the end of this tunnel was his destination.

The clanging of steel on steel was sharp, amplified by the speakers inside his helmet. The pauldron that had been cracked in his last skirmish needed to be reforged. And he had a request for the Armorer.

She worked diligently, her back to him. The gold of her helm reflecting the blue flames of the forge. The fur that she wore on her back rippled under the repeated strikes she delivered with her hammer to the thick piece of metal held in clamps.

“The hunter has returned.”

Her hammer stilled as she turned to face him. Mando respectfully standing at the table waiting for her to approach. “I have.”

Sharp eyes through the visor raked over him. “You seem to be in need of a new pauldron.” The Armorer commented. “Is that why you have come?”

Mando fished a stack of credits out of his belt and laid them on the table, sitting down on the floor and waiting until the woman joined him. “Yes, and I need a **_dinuir_** forged for my **_dala_**.” He paused. “Made from the old pauldron.”

The air was thick as the Armorer studied him. As the Alor of their covert, her approval was a great honor for any who walked their path. Mando held his breath as she considered.

“The hunter has chosen a **_dala_**. Has a **_riduurok_** been pledged?” Her tone was warm, almost congratulatory.

Mando shifted, tipping his head down as he looked at his gloves where they were resting on his knees. “Not at this time.” He admitted.

“Yet you wish to have the **_dinuir_** crafted from your armor? I assume that she does not walk our path. Have you indicated the importance of such a thing to her?” She asked.

The gift he was asking for was one of passion and tradition. The Mandalor culture revered children. The gift was symbolic of their pledge to raise warriors. It was the first time he had ever asked that this particular item be crafted for him. 

Mando shook his head slowly, unsure of how to voice his feelings about Y/N. How he was sure that in time, she would accept the reason for the gift.

“I see.” She lifted her hand and gestured towards his pauldron. “To be plugged by a Mandalorian is to bear his children. To keep his seed inside until it takes root and grows. You wish this?”

“ _Yes_.” His tone was low and fervent as he handed the damaged armor over.

Critical eyes danced over the stressed steel as she examined it. “How many?” She asked.

“Two.” Mando replied, relieved at her approval. “Reserve the rest for the foundlings.”

“As it should be.” 

********

Reaching onto the table by the bunk, he grabbed one of the silver plugs. It was shiny and smooth, perfectly crafted by the Armorer. Cone shaped with the blunted head before the wide base with a small grip, it was the perfect design to keep his cum inside her perfect little cunt.

Mando slipped it into his mouth as he leaned back. Wanting to warm it before inserting it into her, and spending a few extra moments inside her. 

Y/N was still trembling under him, a small sigh escaping her lips. The blindfold masking his actions from her. He pulled out of her reluctantly, watching as the thick white fluid started pooling up at her entrance.

He popped it out and brought it down to her cunt. His voice was low and possessive as he spoke. “As much as I love keeping the pistol grip inside this sweet little hole, this is better.” He watched as the plug slid into her before rubbing his thumb over the nub that jutted out of her.

There was something fiercely primal about watching that steel plug her. Keeping his cum inside her. The instinct to keep her filled rose inside his chest. He knew he was going to take her multiple times throughout the day, adding to the seed that was already painting her womb.

It was _his_ armor. Inside her, keeping her filled and _protecting_ the womb. As his armor protected him throughout the years, it was now symbolically guarding their future child. Even if they were protected from conception by the implant that each of them had, it was a sign of his commitment to her.

Most Mandalorians had deep-seated breeding kinks. The idea of impregnating her was wildly erotic, even if not yet practical. Each tribes Armorers made plugs specially to cater to those kinks and the tradition that had arisen from them. Normally given to their **_riduur_** after exchanging vows, Mando had wanted to plug her from the first time he had seen his cum dripping from that red and swollen cunt after fucking her.

Y/N groaned as she felt the plug inside her. He watched as she twitched around it, knew that her walls were constricting as she tried to figure out what he had put inside her.

“I had it forged by the Armorer. It’s a **_dinuir,_** a gift, for you.” He whispered. He watched as she blushed pink, wondering if she was embarrassed or pleased by his gesture.

“Thank you, Mando.” She sat up, hand reaching out to feel for him. He leaned forward, letting the tips of her fingers brush against his face as he closed his eyes. Her lips followed her fingers, tentatively pressing against his mouth gently.

They pulled away from each other, Mando putting on his helmet so that Y/N could remove the blindfold. They dressed in comfortable silence, his eyes fixed on her as she bent over. The silver of the plug winking at him as she pulled her panties on. When the pants went up and she bent over to put her boots on, he couldn’t help himself. His hand ran over her ass and down to where her cunt was. His fingers tapping against the blunt wide base as he grunted his approval. Y/N moaned at the vibration inside her.

********

She moaned as he pushed her against the control panel. Her breasts pressed against the levers and switches as he ripped at her pants.

“So fucking good to me.” He rasped. “Keeping my cum in you all day. Gonna add _more_ to it.”

She writhed against him, rubbing her now bare ass against his crotch. He moaned, bending his knees to feel the head of his cock rub against the plug through the fabric of his pants. “Fill me up, Mando. _I want it_. I love it.”

He kicked her legs wide, pushing her head towards the console as his hand ran down her ass to feel the plug. He growled, pure animalist lust raging through his body as he ran a finger around the edges of it.

He let go of her head to dig into his pants, pulling his throbbing cock out. Ever since he’d filled her this morning, he’d been aching to take her again. Every time she bent over and he saw that little outline of the plug as she waved her ass in his face, he felt his control slipping. She was doing it on purpose. Her grin when he’d grabbed her told him that.

Two fingers pinched the edge of the plug to pull it from her cunt as his cock drove in immediately after. Her back arched as she cried out at the feeling, clamping greedily down on him. He set the plug to the side and put both hands on his **_dala_**.

He pressed the into her, the steel plates of his cuisses tight against the back of her legs as he snapped his hips against her ass. His hands groped the firm flesh of her and pulled the cheeks apart as he split her open. He watched his cock disappear into her cunt as he pumped into her faster.

He massaged her ass cheeks as he fucked her. Resisting the urge to run his finger over the little puckered hole that was open to his eyes. Y/N moaned as she rocked her hips back against him, her breathing catching with every thrust.

“You want my cum?” He panted, driving deep before pulling back to surge forward again. “I feel that tight little cunt fluttering around me. Thinking about milking me dry.”

His voice rasped out of the modulator of his helmet, making her back arch up at the filth he was spitting out. “Gonna fill this cunt until you are _swollen_.”

She mewled at his words. “ _Yes! Please_.”

The idea of breeding her threw him over the edge. He was just lucky that she started to flutter around him as he ground his hips against her. Rope after rope of cum shooting deep into her cunt as she cried out.

His hips pressed deep as he basked in the aftershocks of her walls trembling around him. Reaching for the plug again to re-insert. She grumbled a bit when he pulled away, and he smirked while pushing the steel plug back into her tired cunt.

His helmet hid his grin as she turned and gave him a sleepy smile. The second plug was still in the pouch on his belt. One hole down, another to go.


	7. Forbidden Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando and Reader explore the next step in their sexual relationship and he explains just what it means to be plugged by a Mandalorian.

“Mando!” She squirmed, eager for his touch, his cock as he watched her ass wave in the air. The binders locked to the hull of the ship kept her from moving too far on his bunk. She arched her back, pushing her cunt higher into the air. The plug still firmly in place from the last time he had inserted it. 

“So eager for me to fill you.” He laughed, carefully setting aside his armor as he eyed the second plug that was sitting next to the bed. “But I’m looking to do something different.” 

His cock was hard, already eager to claim that other hole that tempted him. He crawled up the bunk to where it bobbed next to her head. “Turn and open that pretty mouth for me.” 

It was thrilling, how eagerly she turned, jaw opened wide with her tongue sticking out. Letting him feed her his cock. She moaned, lips closing around him and taking him deep. He held her head in both hands. “Let me fuck your mouth, shove my cock down that eager little throat.” 

She nodded, his helmet was still on for this. Needed to make sure that she could blink up at him if he needed to back off. Her hands were bound, unable to tap his thigh if he went too rough. Even if she never did tell him to back off, she liked when he made her choke on his cock. 

He thrusted forward, groaning as those eyes looked up at him. He could see the tears starting to form. But she still moaned as he fucked her throat. Her tongue scraping along the underside of his cock, fluttering against the tip when he pulled completely out just to push into her mouth again. Pushing deep enough to press her nose against his pelvic bone, feeling her gag around him before pulling away. 

Once he started feeling the beginnings of his release, he backed off, pulling his cock out to slap against her lips. Watching as she started licking it as if it were her favorite treat. He pulled away and grasped her by the chin, his visor staring down at her intently.

“I want to push my cock into your tight little asshole, Y/N.” He declared. “You gonna let me?” 

“Fuck, Mando.” She looked down at his cock and bit her lip. “You’ll need to..”

“I know what you need.” He stated, his fingers tightening around her jaw. “Just a yes or no. Yes, and I stretch that little hole out to take my cock and my cum. Or no, and I fill that pretty little pussy again.”

She moaned, no doubt imagining his cock filling her ass with his cum. He picked up the second plug and held it up for her to see. “I want to claim both holes, fill you every way I can.” 

Her eyes flashed with lust and she nodded, her hips wiggling eagerly. “Fuck my ass, Mando. Take every hole I have and wreck me.” She panted. “Ruin me for any other cock but yours.” 

He growled, letting go of her chin to slip the blindfold over her eyes. Slipping the helmet off and running his hands down the planes of her back to grip her hips. Her legs are too close together, his knee nudging them farther apart until they are spread wide, her ass lower. 

Spreading her cheeks apart, he bites his lip as he looks down and sees the puckered little hole, and beneath that, the head of the plug. “Have you ever taken a cock in your ass?” He asked, massaging her cheeks, working inward. 

“No.” She breathed and he grinned. He got the pleasure of claiming that virgin hole. His cock throbbed with the need to slam into her, but not just yet. He wanted her to love it, beg for it and that would take time to get her ready. 

Leaning down, he spit, letting it fall down to land right on target. He heard her gasp as he watched as it tightened at the contact. Seizing up and closing even more. “Relax.” He urged her. 

His fingers brushed against that forbidden territory, sliding through his spit to coat his fingers. Running down to tap at the plug before coming up to press against her hole. He kept circling around it, getting her used to having his fingers near her hole, letting her relax. 

Until he decided to lean down and run his tongue from the plug all the way up to circle around that puckered little star, feeling her skin contract as her ass jolted forward and she gasped. “Mando!” 

He hummed, holding her steady, not that she could go very far. Licking up and down and feeling the tension finally leave her frame as he continued to explore forbidden territory with his tongue. He enjoyed the way she keened when he pressed his tongue against it, feeling it cave just a bit. 

He pulled away, gathering up some of the spit that he had distributed and started pressing a finger into her. Taking it slow as it sank into the tight virgin confines of her ass. He heard her sharp exhale. 

“How does it feel?” He asked, his voice low and husky as he watched her bring her head down to rest on his bed. 

“Um.” She gave a small breathless chuckle. “Weird.”

Mando’s other hand squeezed her ass. “Let me know if you want to stop. Use the safeword if you want.” 

“No, keep going.” She demanded. 

“Good girl.” He pulled his finger back to push back into her body again. A small whimper escaping, a good one, from the way that she pushed her ass back, demanding more. 

“So good to me” He groaned, starting to pump his finger in and out of her ass, until it was moving easily. He pulled his hand away and she made a sound of protest, making him smack her lightly on a rounded cheek. “Be patient.” 

He worked a second finger back into her with the first, spitting on them again as he worked her open. Spreading them to stretch her out and groaning as she clenched down on him when he worked them deeper, imagining how good it was going to feel around his cock. 

“So fucking tight.” He gritted out, pumping his fingers into her as his other hand moved down to wrap around his cock. He was hard, leaking with need and want. He fisted himself at the same pace that his fingers buried themselves in her ass. Steady making her pant out and mewl and she was enjoying the newly discovered feeling of having her ass fucked by his fingers. 

“Fuck me.” She begged. “Mando...please. Fuck my ass.” 

He pulled his fingers out and watched the hole flutter, stretched larger than it was when he started. “You think you're ready to take my cock?”

Nodding, she wiggled back in anticipation. He thrusted lightly into his fist before lining up behind her. Pushing down on her hips to get her perfectly in position before pressing the tip of his cock against her. Spreading her ass cheeks wide with his hands, he ease forward until the head pushed into her and she cried out, her body tightening around him. 

“Breathe.” He commanded, running a hand down her spine as he waited for her to relax. It was taking everything in him to keep from plowing it her, burying his cock in her ass and feeling it clench around him. 

Taking even breaths, she started to relax, letting him press a bit deeper before edging back. Slowly but surely sinking the girth of his cock into the tightest hole he had ever been in. It was delicious torture, every moan and gasp she make as he breeched her made him throb inside her. His cock twitching every time she contracted around him. 

He had finally worked his cock halfway into her ass when he pulled completely out and pushed back in, making her moan loudly. Still only working deeper little by little, but taking full measure pumps into her body until she started rocking back on him, working him deeper herself. 

“Fucking do it!” 

He lost it when she growled out that order. Rearing back and slamming his cock in her ass to the hilt. Groaning loudly as she arched up, silently screaming as the breath was knocked out of her. 

He started moving, slowly at first but steadily picking up speed as those tight hot walls started to give under the stretch of his cock. Fucking her hard as his balls slapped againt her pussy. He held on to her hips in a bruising grip, steadily driving her ass lower into the bed until her legs buckled and her torso hit the mattress. 

She was enjoying it. Clawing at the sheets and gasping his name every time his cock speared into her again. His legs now framing her thighs as he pounded down into her. Hold her hips as he gave her exactly what she wanted, what they both wanted. 

“Oh fuck!” She panted. “I’m gonna cum!” 

He ramped up the speed, driving into her harder as he worked he felt his own orgasm starting to build. “Do it.” He demanded.

Her body locked up, making him choke back a groan as he stuttered to a halt. Unable to move as she clamped down on him, trembling through her own release. He could feel her walls pulse through the thin skin between her ass and her pussy, the plug bumping steadily against his cock as her cunt throbbed. 

He gripped her hips and ground his cock into her. “Fuck.” 

His cock pulsed, shooting his seed deep into her ass as he came. His own body quaking as pleasure racked his system. He leaned over, pressing his forehead to her back, taking deep breaths as he tried to steady his breathing. 

Pulling back gently, he pulled out about halfway and reached for the plug that was beside him. He slipped it into his mouth and ran his tongue around it before pulling it out. 

“I need to tell you something.” He said, leaning over and pressing the button on his vambrace to release her from the wall, the binders falling off. He pulled her up against him easily, making sure she wasn’t hurt since he was still buried in her body. 

“Hmm?” She was drowsy with pleasure, her body limp as he cradled her against his chest. Her blindfold was still in place, but it was a large testament to his trust in her that her hands were free. He knew she wouldn’t try to break his Creed. 

“These plugs,” He explained, “they are a part of Mandalore tradition.” 

He saw her nose wrinkle, knew that her brow was scrunched up under her blindfold in confusion. “For people who wear helmets, you have some kinky traditions.” she quipped. 

He huffed. “It signifies my….claim on you.” 

Her head leaned back against his shoulder. “You’ve already claimed me, Mando. Literally every hole.” She giggled as she clenched around him again and he grunted, his spent cock twitching.

“Quit, before I get hard and fuck you again.” He warned. 

“Yes, sir.” His cock twitched again. 

“Listen.” His hand moved to dip between her thighs, tapping the plug that was already in place, before sliding up to splay across her lower stomach, possessively clutching her womb. “It means that I’ve claimed you….to breed. To carry my children and bear them.” 

She inhaled sharply, processing the meaning behind his words. “So literally….”

“Plugging you to keep my seed inside you to take root. It means that I’ve chosen you.” He reached up to cup her breasts. “For my children to suckle from these tits. For your stomach to swell with my child.” 

“Fuck.” She whispered. “Why does that sound so sexy when you say it like that?” 

He nuzzled against her neck. “Hmmm. Do you want that? To be claimed by me? To let no other man touch you, and to bear my children when the time comes? Keeping my plugs in that perfect little pussy and ass?” 

She tightened around him again as a low moan came from her. “Yes, I want to be claimed by you.” 

His hand reached for the plug that he had dropped during his explanation. “Open your mouth.” 

She immediately obeyed and he set the plug on tongue, letting her wet it again. “Sure?” He rasped, wanting to make sure she was confident in her decision. Pull the plug out of her mouth and waiting.

“Yes, Mando.” 

“Din.” 

She froze, her hand that was reaching back to thread into his hair stilled. “What?” 

He kissed the side of her neck. “My name. You should know the name of the man who claims you.” He kissed her shoulder. “It’s Din.” 

“Din.” His cock twitched at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth. He leaned her forward gently, kissing down her spine before he eased out of her ass. Watching the hole start to contract for a moment before slipping the plug in to her. Symbolically claiming her as his own. 

He didn’t expect to get hard again. But the sight of the two silver tips winking at him made something fiercely primal roar to life inside him. “Wait here.” 

He left her there, rushing to the ‘fresher to get a cloth to clean up so he could fill her cunt again. Coming back to find her in the same position. He turned her over and spread her out on his bunk, and came down to cover her. “Now you are mine, Y/N” He kissed her passionately before pulling back again. “One day, we will raise warriors.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be an alternative ending to this story.


End file.
